


[PODFIC] I've Always Been Yours

by mintsinthemug



Series: [PODFIC] You Make Me Feel Like I'm Home Again [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintsinthemug/pseuds/mintsinthemug
Summary: Bucky's in Steve's apartment when he comes home.(It warms him, though, to think of Bucky using his apartment, that he might feel comfortable there regardless of how he got in. It makes Steve happy to know that Bucky's been able to eat decent food and get clean, hopefully feel safe enough to sleep. And the fact that Bucky went to Steve's apartment, out of all the thousands he could have chosen anywhere in New York City…Well, Steve doesn't want to think too hard about that part, because he doesn't want to hope.)Podfic of Taste_Is_Sweet's 'I've Always Been Yours'.





	[PODFIC] I've Always Been Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I've Always Been Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780930) by [Taste_is_Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet). 



> HAPPY NEW YEAR!! i really wanted to get this posted before the new year in my timezone but it just wasn't meant to be. i swear this one was a little cursed. i went through two rerecordings, a lot of editing glitches, and had to cut out several minutes of me just sitting and cussing into the mic. but here it is!! start your year with some of these old boys!!

RUNTIME: 59:03

click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JfYCmd8wHaaDOLCttSmxb1-hfWggQ9V2/view?usp=sharing) to listen!  
or [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-170710429/ivealwaysbeenyours) to listen on soundcloud !


End file.
